


Hand Cramps

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Holding Hands, Holding hands is underrated, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Yoosung Kim, Self-Indulgent, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: You were probably the only person who found hand cramps a good thing.





	Hand Cramps

It might sound strange to other people, but you like it when your hand hurts. Whether you’ve been typing for long, playing games, or just writing down notes, it’s always a welcome break from whatever caused it.

Especially if Saeran is around.

Saeran would be sitting on your bed, reading through some of your textbooks, just in case you wanted to ask him for help with anything. Once you put your pen down, he would look at you, slightly worried, asking if you’re okay. If you happen to stop typing in the middle of a report, he’d be by your side in a flash, offering to type the rest out for you.

But that was never what you wanted.

“My hand just hurts a bit,” you’d say, putting on your best pout. He’d smile and hold your hand as gently as he could, rubbing the back of your hand till you were content (or till you had to continue working on whatever you were doing).

Sometimes he’d press a kiss to every spot and joint on your hand, making you giggle almost every time. You liked how he would kiss your fingers one at a time, watching your reactions and smiling back at you.

The best moments were when he’d pull you away from your desk and to the bed, where he pulls you into his embrace, holding both of your hands at once. Every time he’d press a kiss to one hand, he had to give the other one the same treatment.

It fills you with warmth. The way his hand holds yours—gentle and hesitant, like he’s afraid he might hurt you.

And it’s always a bonus when he’d fall asleep, his hand warm around yours, with his thumb pressing against your palm and a soft expression on his face.

You want him to stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job, but I'm trying my best.  
> Also, I know I said I'll post daily, and this is only the fourth drabble-thing, but there is a chance I might not post tomorrow. I have the thing ready and all, but I don't feel good. (I'll go vent out somewhere and hope everything turns out fine.)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. (I'm sorry.)


End file.
